The Heart of Cephiro
by ChoButterfly
Summary: Emeraude's story, before the Magic Knights... A tale of romance and faith through the perturbing troubles and sadness in Cephiro.
1. Prologue: Chance Encounter

The Heart of Cephiro  
Prolougue; Chance Encounter  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
They say everything in Cephiro is controlled by one's will.  
Why then, why couldn't I be content with him?  
  
~*~  
  
I clasped my hands together, my thoughts undoubtedly circling on the sole existence of the beloved world which lay in my hands. I thought of the fruitful plants, the bright flowers, the birds, the animals, and the people. And I prayed. Oh, please, bring peace to this land! My heart would mouth those words forever. Or so it felt. I poured my entire soul and energy into the simple, beautiful thoughts that lay in my mind. My heart reached out to the land, grasping it in a gentle embrace. 'I pray for thee, Cephiro, land of dreams. May your fertile soils, vast oceans, shadowed forests, and beautiful living creatures grow resplendent in the harmony of the five souls; Rayearth, Windam, Selece, Eternaiude, and Solace. May they unite to bring this world power, love, strength, fortitude, and equanimity. From the depths of the Sel Sea, mystic foutain of Eterna, volcanic rapture of the Raye volcanoes, quizzical gale of Moutain Winda, and the soulfull prayer room in which I lay, bring unity to those who dwell there. May peace ring through every souls' mind, and this world be kept safe from the evils and malice that threaten it.  
'I set my soul out to thee, Cephiro.'  
I opened my eyes, and collapsed over my chair, the energy and pure thought draining my diminutive form of its energy. The reason why I appeared so youthful, though in fact I was well beyond my appearance in age. I slumped over in the chair, gasping for breath.  
I heard a knock at the door, and immediately gathered myself. "Come in," I weakly called out, more a whisper than anything. I grasped at the edges of cloth that hemmed my dress, slid out of the chair, and, with all the last strength I could muster, stood up.  
The door slowly hissed open, screaming and moaning on its old hinges. A young figure with lilac hair stepped forth, bowing before me. I smiled, laying a gentle hand on his soulder.  
"Clef, welcome. Please, do tell me why you come," I chirped, casting a forceful smile at him. Truth be told, I never cared much for smiling. There was always that emptiness in my heart, clawing at my soul, and it grew my expression far beyond my age. I had always had sad eyes, my brother told me. And perhaps it was true. I longed for something more.  
"Dear Princess, I come to introduce you to the one who will serve you and keep anyone from disturbing you while you pray. High preist, Zagato," Clef smiled, pointing his staff towards the door. "I will dismiss myself now, so that he may come in."  
I nodded my head, and watched as my dear friend drug his equally petite body out of the room.  
Strange, I thought to myself, that Clef would leave. I shook the thought out of my head, and waited patiently for the high preist, whom they named Zagato, to appear to me. Strange, but his name seemed somehow familiar to me. I rolled it out on my tounge, feeling the smooth easiness of his name a comfort in itself.  
"Zagato..." I whispered to myself, closing my eyes and letting my mind wander with the word that felt so foreign, yet so reposing and serene. "Zagato..."  
"I see you have become well acquainted with my name, Princess," a voice snaps me out of my trance, as my eyes fly open. A voice so gentle, yet deep. Reassuring. No, it couldn't be Clef or Lafarga, or anyone else. I turn around, hands folded together under my chin, as the color slowly creeps up my cheeks.  
My eyes meet with the most beautiful dark orbs I've ever seen.  
  
~*~  
  
End Prologue; Chance Encounter.  
  
~*~  
  
So, didja like it?!? Oh, please, pretty please, if you have any comments whatsoever, e-mail them to Jubunny@sailormoon.org! I love e-mails! My inbox gets lonely! Expect part 1 to be coming soon! *hugz* Luv ya'll! Oh, and if anyone is interested in becoming my editor (Full credit in stories included), I would be ever so grateful! Just e-mail!  
Ja na, minna!  
Page 2 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	2. Part One; Meeting

My eyes meet with the most beautiful dark orbs I've ever seen.  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part One; Meeting  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
I stumbled with words, as I found myself shamelessly exploring his features. Everything about him seemed mysterious. Wisps of ebony hair licked at his face, hidden by a mysterious headpeice. A strong nose and jaw, gentle smile, and the darkest, most divine eyes I had ever seen. He was down on one knee, bowing in front of me. I felt my cheeks grow hot, my inquisitive eyes curiously peering at him. His eyes were towards the ground, but then, suddenly, he looked up at me, giving me the sweetest, tender smile I had ever seen. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes locked with his.  
He stood up, taking my hand in his, and gently laying his lips across it. It was a mere second, but I felt a tingling sensation grow on my hand. He once again smiled at me, his face so close, though he dwarfed my size greatly.  
"Forgive me, I just..." I mumbled incoherently, my jaw stiffly numb. I gave up with words, for they wouldn't come out, and just stood there before him, my lips tightly pursed together, eyes wide.  
He grinned, his eyes sparkling. "There is no need to apologize, Princess Emeraude. I greet you. I look forward to aiding you in the protection of Cephiro... If I have your blessings, only then will I do it. If you wish me not here, you need only say the word," he said, his voice reassuring and solemn.  
I nodded my head, still unable to speak. The mere sight of him had caught my tongue inanimate.  
He bowed once more, throwing his cape over his back.  
"Well then," he said, sparkling, "I look forward to it, Princess Emeraude. I look forward to protecting you."  
It was from then on that I realized I had just fallen in love with something other than my beloved Cephiro.  
  
~*~  
  
My feet drug me out into the royal gardens, where a gentle breeze and calming sounds of the birds that chirped soothed the deep emotions that were running through my heart. My eyes caught the attention of the gazebo that was partially hidden by a grove of trees. I walked over, bathed in the gentle sunlight that peered through the branches of the enormous trees. I walked my hand over the wooden framework, touching an occasional vine that climbed up the pillars which supported the roof of the lattice. I sighed to myself, thoughts of Cephiro and Zagato battling each other for a place in my heart.  
My eyes flew over the rose patch that loomed underneath the shade of the alcove, slowly running a hand over the rosy petals, soft as silk. Interested, I quickly grabbed at the stem, unaware of the thorns that protruded from the flower. Slowly, they dug into my skin.  
I watched the blood seep from my hand. Quickly, I dropped the rose, wincing in pain, as I attemtped to wipe off the liquid from my injured palm. I felt the tears run softly down my cheek, pooling in tiny droplets on the base of my chin.  
I felt a hand slowly run over my cheek, wiping away the tears that clutched at my skin. In shock, I turned my head to face the person who had touched my cheek. To my utter astonishment, it was Zagato. I gasped, watching as he reached out for my injured hand, and ginerly held it. He ripped a peice of cloth from his cloak, and, with care, wrapped it around my palm. He tied a knot in it, and slowly looked up at me. All this time, not a word had crossed between us.  
"The Princess should not cry, for tears are full of sadness and sorrow. For the Princess looks so much more beautiful when she smiles," Zagato whispered, my hand still in his.  
I nodded, blinking back the tears.  
"Perhaps it might help if the Princess stayed away from the roses, too," I said, smiling ever so slightly. Zagato chuckled heartily, his eyes drilling deep into mine.  
"Yes, perhaps that might help, too."  
  
~*~  
  
End Part One; Meeting  
  
~*~  
  
Well? *grabs reader by collar of shirt, lifting reader off the ground* Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you get really bored? Yeah! So did I! But don't worry, the better is yet to come! (Note, I didn't say best, because I could never write 'best' stuff) ^_^ E-mail is good! jubunny@sailormoon.org! I love talking to people! But, I hate e-mails os no subsequential purpose, aka e-mails that say as such follows:  
You suck! I hate your stories! Blah, blah, whine, whine... e.t.c... You suck! I hate you!  
Those are just dumb   
Still, please do not hesitate to e-mail!  
^~^ Bai! ^~^  
Page 2 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	3. Part Two; Secret Tears

"Yes, perhaps that might help, too."  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part Two; Secret Tears  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
I never meant to feel that way. Never meant to fall in love. Never meant to pray for my own desires, rather than Cephiro's. Alas, I could not help it. At every glance of him, every word spoken from his mouth, I would tremble, my heart pounding against my ribcage.  
I began to pray recklessly. I would be happy only when Zagato was happy, and Cephiro was a mirror of that. If Zagato was sad, I too was sad, and Cephiro would lose some of its beauty. At the time, though, I had no idea what was happening. All that revolved around my heart and mind was one solitary thought that pushed Cephiro out of reach. Zagato. But, nobody could blame him. It was all my fault. Had I more will and endurance, this never would have happened.  
But, it did.  
I couldn't erase him from my mind, no matter how hard I tired. And it did not help that I was faced with his handsome smile and depth-defying eyes every day.  
Still, I prayed for Cephiro, but with less an open heart and mind. I loved and cherished my country, and would die for it, but thoughts of Zagato peirced my heart and tore it to pieces, for in the depths of my heart, even I knew that it was sinful to love another. Even I knew that we could never live the life that brought open love. In the world I lived in, as the role I took as Pillar, I would forever have to hide my emotions in the darkest shadows of my thoughts. Even then, I might bring Cephiro to its destruction with my ignorance.  
Still, I prayed Zagato felt the same way which I did for him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was soon after that I discovered what would change the history of Cephiro for all eternity.  
After my prayers were done, I would more likely than not catch myself wandering the halls of the palace, lost in my own thoughts. It was such a day as this when my mind was circulating on Zagato. A soft, almost silent voice caught my ear, as my body was forced towards the mysterious articulation. I found myself in the sleeping quarters of the palace, where all resided and slept that worked in the palace. I followed the voice 'till it grew stronger, finally finding the door that hid the person whose voice I had heard. I looked at the nameplate, and my heart starting beating faster and faster.  
This room was Zagato's. I slid my hand across the cold, golden carving of his name, letting the memory of his name chisel into my mind.  
"Why does it have to be this way? How could I?"  
My ears pricked, my hand slowly sliding from the cool copper engraving, resting on the doorframe. I became lost in his words, unaware of the world revolving around me.  
"What came over me as to trap myself in such a situation? Good lord, the first time I find the woman who has stolen my heart, it is impossible to ever love her in the true light of day... Why must life be so unfair? Why must her heart be trapped for all eternity to this damned land? I'd give my soul and heart to free her..."  
I listened on, confused by his words. He loved somebody? Who was this girl? And suddenly, my heart tore to peices. My hand clenched into an angry fist, as I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over my cheeks. And this time, Zagato wouldn't be able to wipe them away...  
"How on Earth did I fall in love with her? I cannot put on this false mask of being nothing but mercantiley attatched to her. I feel something more... In the depths of my heart. Oh, how did I fall in love with you, Emeraude?"  
This time, I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks, my hand slipping down the wall slowly. Silently, I cried to myself. He loves me... He loves me... Oh, of all misfortunes in this world, why did he have to love me back? Why must he do this to me? Surely, the downfall of Cephiro would come of this. We would not be able to hold our feelings much longer, though it is iniquitous for me to even be in love... If only he didn't love me back, perhaps I could overcome this feeling for him... But now that I knew, I would suffer, and so would he. For we should never live a life of true happiness. He was true... I was forever attached to this planet; my heart never truly free.  
Oh, God...  
Absentmindedly, I pounded my fist on the wall, unaware that Zagato was there. I collected myself, pulling my fist back with my other hand, reprimanding myself. I heard something stir inside his room, and I held my breath. I quivered with fear, imagining what would happen if he were to discover me. Silently, the tears rolled down my face, and I trembled.  
"Is somebody there...?" Zagato's voice reached my ears. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open on its hinges.  
No.. No... Please, don't...  
My damp, horror-struck face met his gaze, as he grew pale. I could see his eyes widen in shock, as he supported his weight on the open door.  
I shook even harder, sobbing gently to myself, unashamed at crying in his presence. I looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, my lip tremulous.  
We just stared at each other, both pallid and in traumatic situations.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part Two; Secret Tears  
  
~*~  
  
*Sobs* Wasn't that touching? *gags* Well, any comments would be greatly appreciated... *Wink, wink* Read and review, baby! Oh, and anybody interested in giving me some ideas for the upcoming chapters? Not Three, I have that planned out, but any help in making this a better fic would be cool! I want to make this an impacting fanfic, since it's the only Emeraude fanfic I've seen or written...  
My prayers go out to a family who recently lost two loved ones in a car accident. Please, drive safely. A pregnant mother died on Christmas Eve... A family I knew. Please, remember, if you choose to drink, do so with caution.  
Luv ya'll!  
Page 3 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	4. Part Three; How Did I Fall In Love With ...

We just stared at each other, both pallid and in traumatic situations.  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part Three; How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
I could hear his heavy breathing, the shock in his eyes, masked by the hair that licked at the sides of his face. His eye burned into mine, the two of us in silent confusion.  
It was an interesting sight, truth be told. A young, tearful princess, staring shakily at an older-appearing man, who most certainly looked surprised; to say the least.  
Zagato's mouth was quizzically open, leaning on the open door for support. I clasped my hands near my chest, feeling as the salty water dried and crusted on my face. He let his hand fall down from the door, simply standing there. I closed my eyes, bent my head down towards the floor, and cried softly to myself.   
I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder, as I painfully looked up to meet with Zagato's eyes.  
"You know...?" He asked me, his voice quivering slightly.  
I nodded my head.  
"And you...?"  
Again, I nodded, letting the tears run against the whimper that escaped from my mouth. He brushed a finger against my lips, pulling me into an embrace.  
I cried softly into his chest, clutching at his robes with a fury. I felt as he ran his hand through my hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I wiped the tears away with my fist, looking up to see that Zagato had bent over, his face now inches away from mine. I shook in his arms, scared of the truth. Scared of the fact that this would change Cephiro's entire future. He ran a hand along my cheek, resting it under my chin. I stood on the balls of my feet, as he brushed his lips against mine. I felt a shock urn through me, and immediately buried my face back in Zagato's robes, trembling in his arms.  
"It's not fair... It's not fair..."  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few days, I lived in a world of depression, fear, and a state of demise loomed over Cephiro and my mind. Henceforth, Clef would throw me worried glances. One day, he finally gathered up the courage to inquire to me about my lethargicness.  
"Dearest Princess, what troubles your mind so? You seem to have lost all your will... Cephiro reflects that image you carry, too. What is wrong?" he asked, laying a caring hand upon my shoulder. He gave me a gentle smile, concern filled in his eyes.  
I weakly smiled, the edges of my mouth still hung low in despondency that clung to my heart. I shook my head at him.  
"I truly do not know, Guru. Perhaps it is a lack of sleep.." I feebly came up with an excuse for him, turning my head away from him so that he could not see the shame in my eyes.  
He shook his head, looking upset. "Emeraude, I have known you all your life... Please, do not offend me so; I know what's on your mind. It's Zagato, isn't it?" he whispered, his hand still on my shoulder, pulled me to face him.  
I felt my face turn red. Of course, I should have known he would sense it. How couldn't he? He had been a childhood friend for me, someone that I turned to. I felt my eyes mist, as I nodded my head vigorously, blinking back the tears.  
Clef turned away, his head hung low.  
"I knew that such a fate would come upon you, Emeraude. This is not good. You know of the consequences this could cause. Emeraude, you may love him, and I am happy for you, but realize what is at stake... Still, there is nothing that we can do to change this. Cephiro was destined to come to its low point in history. It is just as the legend prophesizes... Emeraude, I need you to know that you must be strong at heart. I love you dearly, and I would never want any harm to come to you. Take care of yourself. Have a strong heart." Clef said to me, his eyes like tiny slits upon his face. I could tell it had disturbed him. He laid a gentle kiss on my cheek, walking slowly away into the shadows.  
I had always known, deep down inside, that this special friend of mine, Clef, loved me. Not just as a friend, but something more. I felt that I had simply crushed him. He knew I shouldn't love anyone. But I did, and it wasn't even him... I closed my eyes and hoped that he would understand the feelings inside my heart, just as I understood what was inside his.  
I frowned, falling onto my knees upon the ground, and thought of what I had lost.  
My dear, sweet brother. I only knew him when I was a child. After that, I slowly began seeing less and less of him, as he traveled in the forests. He himself knew that I could not care about anything more than Cephiro; so he knew inside his heart he could never be there to allow me to love him more than the country I prayed for. I had lost him to Cephiro's laws.  
Gentle, kind Clef. I shot him down, allowing him to know that I loved someone other than him, though he gave up his heart to me years and years longer than the month or so that I had seen Zagato. I crushed him. I let him down, by loving something more than Cephiro, the place that he so dearly loved and nourished alongside my prayers. I too, had lost him to love, Cephiro, and Zagato.  
I pummeled my fist into the ground, watching it impact with the floor and slowly bleed. The blood flowed down from my knuckles, trickling across the ground. It led a path into the shadows, where darkness loomed. Squinting, I looked a little closer at the blackness. The image of a figure was silhouetted against the walls.  
I knew at once who it was.  
Zagato.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part Three; How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
  
~*~  
  
Lions and tigers and blood, oh my! ^^;; Did you like it? Do you hate me now? Dun worry, there's much more pleasant stuff coming. Mayhap I made this a bit too morbid, but please excuse me for it, because I was really ticked off when I worked on it. Plus, I really want to picture the emotional stress and trauma that Emeraude must have... I know she probably went through many of these feelings.  
Comments? Questions? Read and Review!  
This story is dedicated to my fantastic friend who first got me interested in MKR... Queen of MKR, ScandiaDream! She's the best! Luv ya, Scandia!  
  
  



	5. Part Four; If Only For Tonight

I knew at once who it was.  
Zagato.  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part Four; If Only For Tonight  
Author: JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't beleive my eyes, staring in shock as the figure disappeared from my sight. My hands pushed my weak body into a sitting position, as I clumsily stood to my feet.I tried to call out, but my parched mouth and cracked lips choked at my throat, producing an insubstantial whimper. I extended my hand out, grasping at nothing but the thick silence that loomed over my body. The pain seared through my body, as my hands slumped to my sides.I couldn't stand the ache much longer. Both inside my heart and throughout my body.I thirsted for the quenching satisfaction of a pure, undying love. What I was given was suffering, a rememberance that I could never truly be with my beloved. I was completely devoted to Zagato; I longed for him with a passion beyond any that had ever existed before. I longed to simply love him, to be in his arms. The cold and emptiness within me grew stronger yet, without his strong arms around me. We loved each other deeply, but a twisted and cruel fate destined us to never be together.I grasped at the hem of my skirt, and flew down the halls, my feet echoing in the bitter reticence that loomed. Darkness spilled over my eyes, as I ran blindly, my soul leading the way.I had to get to Zagato...I sobbed shamefully, unwilling to accept the cards which fate had dealt me. I felt the cold eyes of all the Pillars before me drill into my mind. Though long dead, they still loomed in the depths of all who lived in Cephiro.Perhaps one day, I would too.Ahead, I saw the corridoor in which I had once found my first love. Zagato's room lay ahead.With all the force left within me, I drag my body to his room, frantically pounding on his door. Almost immediately, I found myself greeted with a very alarmed Zagato. He took one look at my pitiful state, and took me into his arms.It was about that time when I fainted.  
~*~When I awakened, I found myself in a foreign ambiance. The sweet scent of wood wafted through the air, as I realized with a start that I was not in my bed. My eyes fluttered open, staring at the unfamiliar surroundings. I glanced to the left, then to the right, and was greeted with an exceedingly concerned Zagato. His eyes were bloodshot, his brow crinkled into an unstable frown."Emeraude, are you all right?" He asked, anxiety boiling in his words. He reached out a hand to grab mine, which lay insubstantially at my side. He smiled, gently rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. I nodded my head, comforted by his presence. His warm hand soothed my pains, the color coming back to my cheeks."Zagato.." I whispered, a content smile growing on my face. His eyes looked so sad... I couldn't understand it. I reached out a hand, stroking at his face. "Why are you so sad?" I said, my voice throaty and small. He closed his eyes, reaching his other hand to place it over mine. He shook his head, telling me that it was of no importance. He opened his eyes and stared at me, his stare filled with greif and longing."Emeraude, ever since we met, I've longed to be here in your arms... Even if for just one night..." Zagato whispered to me. He leaned over, kissing me, and I realized that there were tears in his eyes. I stroked at his face, so close to mine, wiping away at the tears. He straddled himself atop me, one arm at each of my sides, laying tender butterfly kisses on my lips."Zagato..." I called out to him, running my hands behind his back and pulling him into an embrace. "I love you so much...""Oh, Emeraude, if only you knew how much I loved you... If only I could give you the stars, the sky, everything, and even then, that wouldn't show just how much I loved you.Words could never express the love I have for you. Emeraude... I love you" He replied, his voice filled with truth; but angst and pain lingered in his words. For we both knew what sadness ruled our loves. For we could never have each other.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part Four; If Only For Tonight  
  
~*  
  
Well, whaddya think? If you didn't like how the story went, just tell me! Oh, and a big hug out to all the people I've met through their kind reviews so far... You know who you are! Oh, and TenchiMasaki, you rock! *hugz* Teehee!  
Liked it? Hated it? Anything? Read and review!  
Oh, and I've noticed more people reading Part One than the Prologue... Peoples, the Prologue is important too! If you don't read that, than you can't understand the beginning!  
'Nuff said, luv you all!  
Page 2 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	6. Part Five; United Souls

"Oh, Emeraude, if only you knew how much I loved you... If only I could give you the stars, the sky, everything, and even then, that wouldn't show just how much I loved you.Words could never express the love I have for you. Emeraude... I love you" He replied, his voice filled with truth; but angst and pain lingered in his words. For we both knew what sadness ruled our loves. For we could never have each other.  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part Five; United Souls  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
I felt a gentle hand stroke at my face, running through my hair. My eyes fluttered open, the sunlight pouring through the cracks of the windows and onto my face. I drew the covers up to my chin, exausted, yet utterly content. A shock ran through my body, as I buried myself deep into the thoughts embedded in my mind.  
A pair of hands reached over and touched me, pulling my fragile form closer to his comforting body. Tender lips found their way into my hair, my face, my mouth, as I trembled. I turned my body over, facing his open arms. I searched in the depths of his heart, finding strength and solace in them. I had never felt so safe and content in my life, lying in peaceful bliss in his eyes.  
"Zagato..." I said, a smile drawing at my lips. I looked at him like a true lover, giving my entire existance to him. We were one body and soul, now and forever. He kissed me, running his hands through my hair, looking at me with such a passion that it sent shivers down my spine. He pulled me into his arms, warm and strong, as I closed my eyes and sighed happily to myself. I caught myself whispering his name over and over again, as he tenderly caressed my head and back. I slipped my fingers up to his chest, placing my head there upon my hands. Gently, he rocked me from side to side, leaving his lips in my hair. I pulled back, our eyes locking.  
"Emeraude... I love you so much... I swear, I will find a way to let your heart be free..." He whispered to me, taking my hands in his. His eyes filled with despondency and determination, the mixed feelings deep inside both of us reminding us of our cruel fate. He stroked his hand on my cheek, as I caught the tears falling down my cheek. I placed my hand atop his, lulled into a delicate trance by his loving eyes.  
"Free..."  
  
~*~  
  
Gradually, my prayers became less meaningful; day by day. I could not stop thinking about Zagato. But sadly, the more often I thought of him, the sadder I became. Our love for each other was the greatest secret in Cephiro, or so it seemed in my eyes.  
But, should love be kept a secret? Should it forever be condemned to be nothing but a whisper in the wind, hidden in the shadows of a lover's life?  
I suffered greatly, hardly ever getting a chance to talk to him. All we could do was stare longingly at each other, the other inhabitants of the palace unaware of the enigma that loomed wherever we went.  
My own weak heart is what brought me to think of the Legendary Magic Knights.  
  
~*~  
  
I drew my hand along the silky banister in the palace ballroom; silent and still. The only sound came from the shuffling of my feet, as I carried my body aimlessly throughout the palace. Slowly my pace diminished, leaving me standing hushed and alone. My ear caught the undistinguishable sound of somebody speaking. It sounded increduously like Zagato. I felt my heart murmur inside my chest, picking up speed, until I could hear it drumming in my ears. Zagato...  
"Casselia, you know you are the only one for me. Now, I must leave, before I am caught. What would my brother think?"  
My breath caught. What was this he was talking about? Casselia? His only love? No, it couldn't be... I slowly peeked behind a secure pillar, one of many that were scattered about the room. I heard footsteps near me, coming closer and closer. It couldn't be... It couldn't be... And then at once, I saw him. Though he looked vaguely different in appearance, I could make out his wonderfully dark sapphire eyes, strong chin, and deep voice.  
Zagato.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part Five; United Souls  
  
~*~  
  
*Wipes away tear* No, don't hurt me, please! Wait until you read the next part! Ooh, it's gonna get good! *rubs palms together* Oh, I'd like do thank and hug my dear friend who helped me out with this chapter... Windom-chan! She's TenchiMasaki's little sister, and I love her to death!  
Ooh, I got some really nifty birthday presents for my B-Day... Magic Knight Rayearth tapes! Yay! I love 'em! Hooray!  
So, enough writing, I'm off to watch my tapes!  
Please, read and review!  
Luv ya'll!  
Page 2 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	7. Part Six; Misconceptions

My breath caught. What was this he was talking about? Casselia? His only love? No, it couldn't be... I slowly peeked behind a secure pillar, one of many that were scattered about the room. I heard footsteps near me, coming closer and closer. It couldn't be... It couldn't be... And then at once, I saw him. Though he looked vaguely different in appearance, I could make out his wonderfully dark sapphire eyes, strong chin, and deep voice.  
Zagato.  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part Six; Misconceptions.  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
The steely, icy sense of betrayal stained my blood, as I watched a man and woman embrace through salty tears. Pain choked my lungs, as I blinked back the blurry vision that stained my eyes. Rubbing a fist on my eyelids, I turned around and dashed blindly through the corridors. The hurt and loss coarsed through me like a fire, the flames spitting upon my heart like the crack of a whip.  
How could he have done such a thing to me? How could he have told me that he loved me, and then gone off to profess his love to some other woman? The anger boiled up inside of me, making me retch in anguish. I thought that he had loved me...  
I found myself back in the prayer room, throwing my lethargic body upon the chair that lay in the center of the room. I curled up into a tiny ball, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke a few hours later to find a gentle hand running through my hair. In surprise, I turned my head around to see, through bleary eyes, the eyes of Zagato.  
"Emeraude... Are you all right?" he asked, his voice trembling, though I was not sure if it was of concern or not. Immediately, I shivered in his embrace, about to smile up at him, when I remembered...  
"What do you want of me?" I hissed at him coldly, sending him shuddering and pulling away from me in consternation. I glared at him icily, my eyes no larger than tiny slits upon my wet and red face.  
"How dare you even think of hiding what you did to me? I saw you... You, you were with that girl, that Cassellia... Don't try to hide it from me, Zagato. I know what you are up to." I seethed, staring at him dejectedly.  
He looked confused, to say the least, shaking his head and staring at me in bewilderment.  
"What are you talking about...?" he began to say, but I stopped him in mid-sentence.  
"You know very well what I mean, Zagato. I'm sick of you playing games with me," I spat out the words, turning away from his baffled gaze. "Guards" I called out, "Please, escort High Preist Sol Zagato out of here." No sooner than I had muttered those words, two muscularr, heavily-armed men entered the room, grim looks plastered on their faces. I turned back to Zagato.  
"It was lovely speaking to you, but I suggest that you leave... Now. Without struggle," my words came out shakily, as I bowed my head down. The last thing I saw were his pleading eyes, as the guards removed him from my sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Princess, may I have a word with you?" I heard Clef's voice echo from outisde the room, as the door sloly creaked open. I nodded my head, still rubbing the tears of shock from my eyes, as he stepped forward.  
"Under the circumstances of the more common monster attacks at night, we have hired a Master Swordsman to protect you, along with the High Priest. He has trained under my supervision, along with his brother. I do hope you will allow him to stay."  
I consented, a quirkish look appearing on my face. His brother?  
"Lantis, this is her majesty, Princess Emeraude of Cephiro. Princess Emeraude, this is Lantis," Clef said, extending an arm out to motion to a figure that entered my room.  
I gasped, as he entered the room. No, it couldn't be...  
I peered into his strong blue, almost violet eyes, his ebony black hair, strong jaw, muscular form, and he looked like the man that I had loved.  
Indeed, he was so much like him, that it startled me beyond anything else.  
This had to have been a mistake..  
Who would have done such a cruel thing to my heart as showing me Zagato?  
Yet still, he was not that which I perceived him as at first.  
Zagato had longer hair, more caring, loving eyes. Indeed, this man that stood before me was not him.  
The man was many personalities. He was Lantis, he was my guard, and he was the Zagato I had seen in the shadows with that woman.  
So, it hadn't been Zagato after all?  
  
~*~  
  
End Part Six; Misconceptions.  
  
~*~  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay, please, please, please do not get mad about this chapter! I swear, as a lover of Emeraude and Zagato, this will not end up as it seems! Things are going to get bettter, I promise! It's just that, right now, there has to be this chapter, and no matter how I do it, it would've had to have had this kinda bad characteristic to it. No, Emeraude does not hate Zagato. You'll see in the next chapter! Just please, don't get mad at me! *cries*  
  
Okay, enough of that...  
  
Gomen, please forgive for not having been able to write much lately... My mother and I have not been getting along, and she's been hurting me. So, I have not had time to get on the computer. Luckily, this situation is over, and things are looking much better.  
  
Gomen nasai, minna!  
  
Much luv and kisses to all my MKR friends out there! *blows kiss*  
  
~ JuBunny  
Page 3 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	8. Part Seven; Gift

The man was many personalities. He was Lantis, he was my guard, and he was the Zagato I had seen in the shadows with that woman.  
So, it hadn't been Zagato after all?  
  
~*~  
  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Part Seven; Gift  
Author; JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two weeks since my encounter with Lantis, and my argument with Zagato.   
My words stung at my heart, as I vividly remembered how bitter and enraged I had been with Zagato... For nothing that he had done. I could not even begin to forgive myself for the pain that I was sure I had caused him; and myself.   
The rift between us grew deeper, as I watched with teary eyes as he shriveled under my gaze. I had not the courage to talk to him, and he dared not approach me, through his own grief and anguish.  
Forcefully, I pried my mind away from thoughts of Zagato, and began to focus more intently on Cephiro, which I had foolishly not attended to. I had forsaken my country for a love which I was prohibited from in the first place. Still, this did not mean that I did not love my country. No, it was far from that. I cherished my beloved Cephiro, and as my thoughts on Zagato began to dwindle, Cephiro flourished.  
Sadly, it was an unstable peace, which both Zagato and I knew would not last for long.  
I attempted to end our love for once and for all, by giving him a gift that represented nothing more but friendship. I tried, hard. Still, difficult choices lay ahead of me.  
Firstly, I had to find the perfect gift to give to him. Secondly, I had to gather the courage to speak to him. Thirdly, I had to aspire to forget about the love that still burned brightly which I had for him.  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't bring myself to do that.  
  
~*~  
  
Still, it was better that we developed a friendly relationship, other than him knowing that I still loved him. That would only make things worse.  
I could hide my love and sorrow deep inside myself, and never show anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a few days later that I sat, stroking the white beast at my side. I sat, impatiently, atop the throne, locked in the gray and dismal prayer room. I drummed my fingers atop the arm of the seat, my eyes closed tightly. I heard the door creak open, as my eyes gently fluttered, exposed to the man that stood nervously before me.  
The pain and withdrawal still lingered in his expression, as he bowed shakily before me. He lifted his eyes to stare into mine, as we both locked gazes for one brief moment, intense and passionate. I could feel the fire between us that we had held for so long. That one nigh, long ago... Quickly, we both stripped our stares away from each other, looking intently at the ground.  
"You called for me, Princess Emeraude?" Zagato whispered, trying hard to keep his emotions from mixing in with his words.  
I nodded my head, ever so softly, and gave him a small, sorrowful smile.  
"I have for you a gift, which I would be honored if you accepted." I said meekly, my voice nothing more than a mere voice in the deadly still silence.  
"Her Majesty is too kind" he said, a look of surprise crossing his face. He stood rigidly, a few meters from my seat, dark cape draped over his broad shoulders.  
He was simply so beautiful in all his glory, standing in the dim light of the room. I shivered when I looked upon him, that same feeling and sensation of awe running through my veins, as it had when I first met him.  
My love was wedged deeper into my heart, as it ached even more for him.  
I shook my thoughts from their silent solace, regaining my composure. I snapped my fingers, watching as the beast appeared at my side yet again. It was beautiful. He was pure white, a mythical and intoxicating beast, with the body of a wolf, the mane of a lion, fangs of some prehistoric creature, and antennae protruding from its shoulder blades. Its eyes sparkled mysteriously, as a low growl rumbled from deep within its throat. He was a creature of great magic and power, and he stood gracefully on his four feet, wolf-face raised high.  
"His name is Innouva," I whispered, touching the creature gently behind the ear, and then extending my arm towards Zagato. Understanding my command, the creature slowly sauntered to Zagato, turning around to stand by his hip.  
"It's a sign of... Of our..." I stumbled with the words, my mind screaming at me to say Love!, but I held back, biting my tongue.  
Zagato looked down at Innouva, and then back up at me, his eyes tender. He understood.  
"A sign of our friendship," I said forcefully, holding back the tears from my eyes. I saw the hurt creep into his eyes, as he realized what I meant beyond my words. I longed to run into his arms, to let him comfort me and to let me know it would be okay. I wanted him to know just how much I loved him. Sadly, I knew that could never be so.  
He bowed, his eyes blazing into mine.  
All at once, I knew that our love would never be able to be hidden, much less destroyed. I decided then and there, that I would find every way possible to save Cephiro form the danger that my love would cause. My mind raced with thoughts, as my heart ached. Ever since I had first met him, I knew that our relationship with each other would change the entire course of Cephiro's history forever.  
"Thank you," Zagato said to me, standing up to his full height again. He had no idea what I was thinking, but I was sure that he could sense my pain, and I knew that he shared that same feeling with me.  
I nodded, attempting to hide my tears, as I spoke to him. I waved an arm shakily towards the door.  
  
'All I can breathe in is your light,  
Your sweet kisses,  
Many, many times.  
However hard it is to fight.  
The pain and broken thoughts,  
Will linger in my mind.  
Our love, undying and hard-fought.  
Though I bleed just to know you're alive.'  
  
Those were the words that echoed in my mind though I couldn't let them out. If I were to show him that I still loved and cared for him, Cephiro would surely crumble. I just wanted him to know... But that would be our downfall.  
Instead, my words were much more emotionless and cold.  
"Dismissed."  
  
~*~  
  
End Part Seven; Gift  
  
~*~  
  
So? Didja like it? Didja hate it?  
All reviews and criticism are welcomed!  
HONESTLY! ^_-  
Any ideas? Questions? E-mail me at jubunny@sailormoon.org!  
There's still more to come!  
Oh, and a big hug to all the awesome MKR fans out there!  
Lantis, Windom-chan, Princess Hikaru, Sailor Darkness, Scandia-hime, and all you others! Much love!  
This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, KiddenKat, who is one of the greatest friends a girl could ever want.  
From now on, each chapter's gonna be dedicated to someone!  
Who knows, maybe YOU *points to reader* will be next! ^_^  
  
Much luv!  
~ JuBunny  
  
P.S - Still looking for that EDITOR.... *hint, hint, wink, wink*!  
  
Ja, minna!  
Page 3 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	9. Part Eight; Nothing is Impossible

Notes: Okay, it´s not so great as before, but I know, I know... I´ve been away much too long to not write anymore. Just call it a long hiatus. And I´m writing this in a rush since I´m not supposed to be on the computer. Teehee. But, I wanted to write at least one more chapter, since some very kewl people were asking for some more :) Thank you all, who have stuck with me through it all! :) I promise I´ll write a little better next time, I´m just kinda drifting off into la-la land... But here it is!  
Much love! And a happy New Year to all!  
~ Cho  
  
~*~  
The Heart of Cephiro  
Chapter Eight; Nothing is Impossible  
By: ChoButterfly  
~*~  
  
The days were getting shorter now. I could not comprehend why, every now and the, I´d find a dead bird or beast scattered on the browning garden grass. What was becoming of my land? It was slowly slipping through my fingers like fine grain; dissolving into the air. I would find myself drifting off into the depths of a dream; unaware that my mind had somehow, unconsciously, pried itself from praying.   
What hurt the most, I think, was the fact that Zagato was the one who had to aid me in my prayers. I would constantly find myself staring at his back, watching him in perfect silence. I would wonder, is he praying? Or is he suffering as I am? Only this time, the huge dog-beast Innouva would be by his side, constantly gazing up at me with round, intelligent eyes. Could he possibly know my sentiments? I would often wonder that, thinking perhaps the beast purposely followed his master so that we could never be alone together. And the more and more I thought about that, the more grateful I was for him. I don´t know what I´d do if I were alone with Zagato, even for a second.  
I´d give away my entire soul though, if need be, for just one single moment in his arms again. To feel his breath, to taste his love; I´d give away everything.  
But then, I´d come back to the cold, harsh reality. I would not only sacrifice my duties, but I would sacrifice Cephiro for that one taste of love.   
That was the only reason I ever allowed Innouva to stay. That was why, when I heard the distant clicking of his paws upon the glassy surface of the ground, I would sigh with releif. He was there. Always. And I´m not sure if I mean Innouva or Zagato.   
But they were always there.  
  
~*~  
  
It was one harsh morning that I came to my decision.  
Drawn by an incredible urge to wander outside, I suddenly found myself drawing in the crisp, fresh air of the palace garden. My bare feet felt sore against the hard brown grass, but my mind wandered elsewhere than the physical world surrounding me. I drew on, finding comfort in the silence that flowed both inside and outside of myself.  
I saw him, then, talking with Lantis.  
I simply could not help myself, drawn by the beating of my innocent heart, so naive and ignorant was I that I found myself staring at the brothers from behind a pillar. I could not make out exactly what they were saying, but the pain etched on Zagato´s face made my hands ball up into fists. I choked back a sob. I had nver even dreamt that gazing upon him would be so painful. Always when praying, I would stare at his back, long glimmering strands of ebony hair, strong shoulders. But never his face. It had been much too long for that. And so that pain continued. Then, something completely unexpected happened. He turned his eyes to me. In that moment, I could not even suspire; all I could do was bore my eyes deep into his, and realise that he still felt the same way I did. He was in pain.  
I choked, looking at him with a dazed expression. It was as if he had known I was there all along! But then, I thought, impossible. Still, with a sudden realization, the voice called out in my head, ´Nothing is impossible.´  
So, with nothing else to do or hope for, I turned and ran.  
Exasperation filled me. What could I do? I had tried so hard to stay away from him, to prevent the love and longing from increasing any further, but destiny had slashed my plan like a daggar. Out of breath, I stopped, panting for air. Never in my life had I ran so hard before! My eyes were filled with tears, my face streaked with dust.  
And then I felt his arms around me.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
